In My Heart
by xianora
Summary: Kikyo was hurt. Sesshoumaru has nothing to give. Will the two be together because of Rin? Will the wound heal as a new love comes?
1. Part 1

This is the sequel of "Real Reasons". I hope you like this story. I'm not much into making SesKik fics you know. I just like reading them. Please R&R.

xianora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. sigh Rumiko Takahashi does…

**PROLOGUE**

Kikyo was just walking by when she heard voices, a man and a woman. Curious, she went to see who these people are. And she saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

Her eyes widened, her heart froze. Inuyasha…the man she loved with all her heart was no longer hers. He already left her for somebody else, somebody whom he really loves.

And it hurt. Yes, it's true. It gave her heart a wound so unbearable…so painful that she thought to herself…_it won't heal, ever._

But that's the truth she has to accept. She forced a painful smile and finally walked away.

_'Maybe I have to let go.'_

0000000000000000000

**In My Heart**

_xianora_

She walked on.

"I can forget him."

She never looked back.

"I can erase this feeling in my heart."

Her heart was filled with eternal coldness.

"I can move on."

She stopped as tears started to well up in her eyes. The fierce wind started to blow across the vast space surrounding the miko. Her shikigamis swirling and crisscrossing around her.

A realization dawned in her mind…in her heart…in front of her very face. She cannot forget a man she loved with all her mind, heart and soul. She could not move on that fast. The wounds cannot heal even with the passage of time.

Maybe she was not that very same miko as before. She was now just made out of clay and her own ashes. She eats souls of the dead. But this didn't stop her from feeling emotions. This didn't stop her from loving Inuyasha.

She held her hands to her chest and started crying to let out all the pain she's feeling right now. The rustle of leaves was heard all around as if accompanying her in her grief.

0000000000000000

Sesshoumaru is wandering around the forest, with nothing to do whatsoever.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…can we rest for a moment? I really don't feel well." Rin said as she sat down at the roots of the tree.

"Why? Are you sick?" he asked, showing an unusual concern of a youkai to a human. He felt Rin's forehead and after that, his face showed an expression of worry for the mortal girl.

He could not do anything at times like this. He would just ask Jaken to take care of her. When he does that, her fever just gets higher because they quarrel and quarrel all the time. Now that Jaken's out by his orders to him to find Naraku, he doesn't know what to do.

"Okay. Just sleep for now. Maybe the fever will die down soon." He said silently as he sat down beside the girl.

"Can we find miko-chan? The one that made me well at one time?" Rin inquired.

"But, where will we find her?"

"I don't know." The girl replied. "I wish she's here. I really feel comfortable with the two of you around. It's feels like I have my mommy and daddy." She added innocently."

Sesshoumaru just smiled to the girl. He liked that Rin considered him as second father but did not quite find the idea that Kikyo's her mom beautiful to hear.

He despised that undead miko. He feels a sudden rush of hate when he sees her playing with Rin. But…he questioned himself.

_'Do I really hate her or am I just jealous because Rin likes her too?'_ he thought to himself, looking up at the orange sky.

Heartless youkai he may be, he still has a soft part. He doesn't know why he cares so much for Rin. He secretly likes the sky when the sun is setting, orange with a tinge of indigo, a good blending of colors. If only he can mingle with that miko, like the colors in the sky, just to make Rin happy. But he doesn't feel like it, he hates humans like her. (except of course Rin)

000000000000000

Sesshoumaru let Rin rest until morning came.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru- sama. I think I'm better now." She answered with a smile.

They continued on their journey through the forest. They were silent for a while when they heard a woman's voice. It seemed like she's talking to herself… _Crying?_

Rin looked at the trees and suddenly ran leaving Sesshoumaru standing there.

She saw Kikyo sitting down on the grass. "Hi miko-chan!" she called out cheerfully.

Kikyo looked up to see Rin running towards her. She hastily wiped her tears away and put a smile on her face. She knows Rin very well by now, the girl doesn't want to see sad people.

"Hello, Rin! We meet again! I just saw you a few days ago!" Kikyo said to the girl trying to be cheerful.

"Miko-chan our roads always meet! I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama will be happy to see you." The girl replied innocently, looking behind her back to see Sesshoumaru coming.

"Rin, we should continue on our journey." The youkai said gently to Rin, not minding the lady beside her.

"Could we stay and talk to her for a while? She's lonely. Look, she even cried a while ago." Rin piped pointing at Kikyo's red and puffy eyes.

"No, I haven't Rin." Kikyo answered simply, looking away.

"But you were crying miko-chan! Your eyes are all red and you talk as if you have a cold." Rin insisted. She rounded again on the man she regarded as his father. "Please? We are always walking and walking everyday. Can't we get a day-off?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and finally nodded.

"Yey!"

Time passed with Rin and Kikyo talking. Sesshoumaru has been silent all the while. He's not even looking at the girls while they are chatting.

He made a move and glimpsed at them. Gray collided with gold ones as their eyes met for the first time that day. He saw pure sadness in her eyes. He even felt it piercing his very heart.

Wait a heart? Does he have it?

Yes…he certainly does. And it's beating faster and faster every second. His eyes seemed to be glued to those gray ones of hers. Somehow, however weird it may be, he wanted to ease the pain she feels. He wanted to erase the agony that was very vivid in her gray orbs.

He withdrew his gaze from her. What's happening to him? The blood running in his veins--- a proud youkai blood he inherited from his demon father and mother. He would not let himself fall for a human like his pathetic half-brother did. He'll only ruin his life.

But…he didn't know…he's falling---fast---and he couldn't stop it.

Rin regarded him as her father and Kikyo as her mother. What does that mean? Does the girl see something not even his sharp eyes and senses could see?

No, this can't be. It's impossible! She's a mere human---weak creature in other words. And he--- a human hater before Rin came. Can everything change for him?

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his train of thoughts as he felt Kikyo walking up to him.

The night has finally fallen. Time really flows fast… Then night sky boasts its twinkling blanket with its shining silver orb to accompany the wonders.

"Rin is already asleep. She's too tired. You should not tire a girl like her, you know…" Kikyo said finally starting a conversation with the youkai.

"It's none of your business."

"Inuyasha is with Kagome now. I see he's much happier." She sighed as if she hadn't heard what Sesshoumaru said. The pain was evident in her voice even with her effort to hide it.

Sesshoumaru was startled with the change of subject. "So…that's why you've been crying…Because of my brother."

Kikyo sat down beside him and looked up to adore the stars. She has never done this with Inuyasha. She hadn't had a chance. "It's okay really. He'll be happier in her arms than mine."

"Drama…" The youkai muttered.

Kikyo just let out a small smile. "That's not just drama…It's love."

Sesshoumaru's heart began to beat fiercely again.

Love--- he never knew this. The meaning of this word never came to his vocabulary.

Silence overcame them for a while. They just looked up in the sky feeling each other's presence seeping into their very being. They never knew but there was something special about the two of them sitting side by side under a tree watching the twinkling stars plastered on the dark blue blanket above them.

"Have you ever loved somebody, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I—I don't know," Was his reply. Kikyo smiled. She thought this was a lame answer from someone like him.

Sesshoumaru became conscious of himself. He asked the same question over and over again in his mind.

_Have I ever loved someone?_

"Maybe…Rin" he suddenly said amidst the cold night.

Kikyo looked at him. "Yes…you do show so much affection for that girl, but as a daughter…from my observations. What I mean is…love…like what you call a soulmate…"

He wasn't really listening to what just Kikyo said. He was still asking the same question to himself.

_Have I ever loved someone?_

"You…" He said absent-mindedly.  
The miko was taken aback by his sudden reply.  
You…  
She stood up and hurried away.  
Why is she feeling like this? Her heart seems to want to explode…It is beating fiercely inside her ribcage.  
Wait…She has a heart? She thought she disposed it already? She can't love anybody else. No she won't…ever…  
But why does she feel something special tonight?  
Sesshoumaru… 

00000000000000000

**TBC**…(To Be Continued)

What do you think? It got to long for me to make it a real **one-shot story**…so now it is a two part story…Please…oh please review…I need your opinions, suggestions and violent reactions so that I can improve part two…

Bye!

xianora


	2. Part 2

A/N: Sorry if it took time for me to update. I know this will be short but I hope it's likable enough. I really don't have the tiniest idea what to write so the product is a total wreck, for me at least. I never liked any of my fics. R&R, thanks.

Xianora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In My Heart: Part Two 

_Xianora_

_Sesshoumaru…_

She hurriedly walked away from him. _This cannot be happening_, she thought. She's been hurt once and she hasn't got any plans of being hurt again…it's too soon. But something was holding her back…Maybe Inuyasha wasn't really for her. Why don't she give another change for a new life…a new love?

_No_, was her solid answer.

Sesshoumaru caught up with her and held her arm to prevent her from going farther away. She can't go now. She's too important for him. She's the sole reason why he has changed from that cold-hearted youkai to a person he never knew he would be.

Kikyo stopped to struggle from his grip. "Let me go." She said, free of all emotions that she feels now.

"Please…if you could just give me some time…give me a chance to prove my feelings…and Rin's feelings for you. She regarded you as her second mother, do you know that?" Sesshoumaru said, trying to read Kikyo's face. But it was a mask…an unreadable mask.

"I…can't." she replied, her eyes starting to water because of the pain she feels.

"Why? …Tell me." He said gently.

"I was hurt! Can't you understand that! My heart has unbearable wounds that would never heal! I could never love again…I'm so tired of it…" she said as she feel to her knees crying the same way she did when she finally realized that Inuyasha left her.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down so his face is level to hers. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around her. "I know it must have been hard. I know you've been hurt. You can't just close your heart to anyone who wants to help you. It's true, you can't stop yourself from being hurt… You can't teach your heart not to feel…not to love. I have discovered it myself. But you have to open up. You have to let me in your pains so that I'll understand…so that I'll be able to help you."

"You don't understand. It's just too soon…" she muttered, now crying freely on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"It's okay. I can wait 'til your ready. For the mean time, I could help you heal the wounds. _We _could help you heal the wounds. Just give me a chance. I promise your heart won't suffer again." He said gently as he caressed her back.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What?"

"…thank you."

A new day came into their lives. In this new day there are many different things that may take getting used to…

"Yey! Kikyo will come with us!" Rin shouted as she ran round and round the meadow.

"Be careful Rin. You might stumble or something." Kikyo cautioned.

"Can I call you 'mother'?" Rin inquired looking up at their new company.

"Of course." Kikyo replied, smiling at the child as their face drew level.

"Yey! I told you! You two are really meant for each other! You just don't believe my child instincts." She said cheerfully to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"Sorry, but we had to discover that ourselves." Sesshoumaru said, an inside smile forming in his once icy heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know! Part two is too short right? I can't do anything…it's just as if my fingers have their own lives and they just typed this part and I have no idea I wrote it, okay? I'm really sorry if you were disappointed but please review okay? –sigh- at last this fic is out of my way. I still got many fics going on!

Please review! I really need it!

xianora


End file.
